


Премьера

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рано или поздно Билл все равно бы посмотрел этот фильм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Премьера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Premiere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87093) by [my_daroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_daroga/pseuds/my_daroga). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя.  
> Спасибо моей дорогой бете Velvetpurr.
> 
> **Примечание автора:** Приношу свои извинения за излишнюю сентиментальность, но я написала именно то, что хотела бы прочесть сама.

— Каким образом я должен был догадаться, что ты хочешь пойти?

— Ты должен был меня позвать, Леонард. Это элементарные правила приличия, и это касается нас обоих.

Леонард заговорил тем полным терпения тоном, который теперь приберегал только для Билла, поскольку только Билл продолжал вести себя так, словно они все еще были детьми, несмотря на то, что в детстве друг друга не знали.

— Билл. Это не касается нас обоих, это касается только меня. Я снимался в этом фильме. И я не в восторге от того, что снова поднимаю больной вопрос, но куда делись обиды, которые ты так рьяно высказывал в интернете? О том, что тебя не пригласили сниматься, и все такое.

— Я не сказал о фильме ни одного дурного слова.

— Да? А мне даже понравилось, когда ты сравнил себя с ДНК динозавра.

На пару секунд в телефонной трубке воцарилась тишина.

— Да уж. Та еще аналогия. Но Леонард! Ты даже не спросил, хочу ли я!

Леонард вздохнул.

— Билл. Хочешь пойти со мной на премьеру нового «Звездного пути»?

— Не знаю, Леонард, — ответил Билл слишком быстро, и Леонард почти расслышал, как тот надулся. Это неслыханно. Это просто перебор. Он ухитряется творить такое даже по телефону. — Между прочим, у меня могут быть другие планы на вечер.

***

Билл сказал, что Леонард кажется слишком тощим в этом смокинге. Леонард был до глубины души рад, что Билл не напялил свою ковбойскую шляпу. Как бы то ни было, этот человек мог поставить его в неловкое положение тысячей других способов, и он, безусловно, притягивал к себе львиную долю внимания, пока они шли к своим местам.

И, разумеется, стоило свету погаснуть, Билл принялся комментировать происходящее на экране. Закатив в спасительной темноте глаза, Леонард шикнул на него — впрочем, без особого энтузиазма, поскольку до его появления в фильме была еще уйма времени. По крайней мере, за сценой автокатастрофы Билл следил молча — наверное, просто не верил своим глазам. Стоило признаться, Леонард побаивался, что его друг заявит, что этот белобрысый ребенок ни капельки не похож на Джеймса Т. Кирка, или, наоборот, придет в полный восторг от симпатичного малолетнего выскочки. Оба варианта были бы просто ужасны.

На деле же Билл умильно заворковал только тогда, когда на экране возникла юная версия Спока. 

— Никогда не поверю, что из этого мальца мог бы вырасти кто-то похожий на тебя, Леонард, — сообщил он. Биллу никогда не надоедали шутки о внешности Леонарда — даже теперь, когда им исполнилось по семьдесят восемь. Кульминационный момент, однако, Леонарда только ожидал. — О, а вот кто-то типа _этого парня_ из него вполне мог вырасти. 

Леонарду захотелось двинуть его локтем, но это было бы ниже его достоинства. Зак был славным парнишкой, хотя втайне Леонард считал, что этот фильм — эта «франшиза», как ее называли другие, — пал жертвой общей пластификации Голливуда. По современным стандартам они все были «слишком стары», когда впервые сыграли этих героев. К удивлению Леонарда, Билл до сих пор не сказал ни слова о Пайне, впрочем, он наверняка сдерживается, чтобы приберечь самое вкусное на десерт. 

А пока он комментировал всякую чепуху. В частности, ему понравилась зеленая девушка как пример того, что они возвращаются к истокам, но он был просто возмущен тем, что они изображают Кирка примитивным плейбоем, в то время как он уважал этих женщин, он _действительно любил_ их, а тут еще эта тупая шутка с опухшими руками, это просто недостойно...

— Ты даже не смотришь! — в конце концов возмутился Леонард громким шепотом, хотя эти комментарии вызвали у него невольную улыбку. — Меня уже показывают, а ты говоришь неизвестно о чем, — он умолк, сообразив, что отвлекся и не слушает Билла.

— Я был симпатичнее, не так ли? По сравнению с этим парнем, Пайном. Нет, он милый, конечно, я понимаю, и все же чувственная, но грубоватая мужественность не идет ни в какое...

— Да, Билл. Ты был очень симпатичный. А теперь заткнись и смотри кино. Прошу тебя. Хотя бы эпизоды с моим участием. 

На какое-то время слева от него воцарилась тишина. Похоже, Билл наконец успокоился.

— Не могу понять, как я себя чувствую из-за того, что ты нашел для мелдинга молодого парня, — наконец поделился Билл, и Леонард едва сумел сдержать рвущийся наружу хохот. Да, не особо-то он успокоился.

— Ты же считал, что фильм о нас, так? Ладно, тогда представь себе вот что. Я вернулся во времени и слился разумами с молодой версией тебя, не спорю. Я так поступил, чтобы другой ты не лишился того, что было у нас с этим тобой. — Леонард подумал, что Билл, между прочим, никогда не называл ни одну из своих книг «Я не Кирк». 

— О, это даже мило, — отозвался Билл. — Вот только от этого не менее странно. Ты же такой старый, а он молод. 

Еще какое-то время они смотрели молча, и Леонард размышлял о том, что Биллу, похоже, все жутко нравится: он сидел, наклонившись вперед, и улыбался до ушей. Интересно, Билл думает о том же, о чем и он? О том, какой путь они проделали, и как весело было в те времена, и что теперь все не так, но это совершенно нормально.

Они имели успех. 

— Он что, меня копирует? — спросил Билл таким тоном, что было не понять, возмущен он или нет.

Леонард взглянул на него поверх очков.

— Полагаю, что так, — ответил он.

— Так меня еще не копировали, — сообщил Билл и, к счастью, не стал перечислять всех, кто когда-то его копировал, и разъяснять, что они делали не так. Все они. 

Сеанс закончился, отгремели аплодисменты, и в общей суматохе они на некоторое время попали в руки к репортерам, которые окружили Билла так, словно он снимался в этом фильме. Билл вообще обладал неосознанной, вероятнее всего, способностью притягивать к себе представителей СМИ. Наконец удалось вырваться, отыскать ожидающую их машину, и вскоре они были на пути домой — просто два пожилых человека, в комфортном молчании расположившихся на заднем сидении автомобиля. 

— Не понимаю, почему они не предложили мне хотя бы прочесть текст в конце, — проговорил Билл, только чтобы не молчать. Тишину он всегда любил меньше, чем Леонард. — Ну, знаешь, чтобы напомнить всем, каким Кирк в итоге стал и...

— Билл, — очень тихо сказал Леонард, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Билл мгновенно умолк. Какое-то время они ехали молча. 

— Ты на самом деле был очень хорош, — сказал Билл, и Леонард по голосу понял, что друг говорит совершенно искренне, что в его открытой улыбке нет ни грамма притворства. Леонард всегда поражался, как одной простой фразой Биллу удается показать, что вся остальная сказанная за день чушь была просто игрой. Иногда жестокой, иногда самодовольной, но тем не менее. Эта игра началась в незапамятные времена и не кончится, наверное, никогда. — Я рад, что они тебя позвали. Спок вписался как нельзя лучше. — Билл помолчал. — Я скучаю по Ди, — наконец сказал он.

— Знаю, — ответил Леонард. Конечно же, он имел в виду, что тоже скучает. 

— Я скучаю по нам, — продолжил Билл. — По тому, какими мы были, — Леонард знал и это, он любил Билла за эти мысли. И за то, что, несмотря ни на что, он упрямо идет вперед, барахтается, ищет для себя что-то новое. Он был таким всегда, и Леонард иногда совершенно не понимал, какие мотивы движут его другом, впрочем, были у него подозрения. — А ты не скучаешь?

— Нет, — сказал Леонард, откидываясь на спинку сидения и накрывая ладонью лежащую на его колене руку Билла. — Мы именно такие, какими мне хотелось бы нас видеть. 

**-конец-**


End file.
